


Survivor's Guilt.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Poetry, F/M, Kissing, Love Poems, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love, War, angst poems, murphy's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: You know this is weakness,this friendshipis only going to get the both of you killed.Still, there is a part of you who doesn't care.Screw survivingthis time you want to live.(Or the one in which I write about how Murphy fell in love with Bellamy against his better judgement)





	Survivor's Guilt.

** _"What are you doing here, Murphy?"_ **

** _"You're not the only one trying to save someone you care about."_ **

Before you would have followed him anywhere

and now it seems you are here 

again.

You wonder how long until this ends.

You know this is weakness,

_this friendship_

is only going to get the both of you killed.

Still, there is a part of you who doesn't care.

Screw surviving

this time _you want to live_.

You want to reach out and cup his chin,

kiss his parted lips,

and forget whatever comes next.

You know he is in love with the golden girl

who commands death 

and his heart all in the same breath

while you are a loaded gun,

too dangerous to be considered handsome,

to angry to be considered holy,

and much too selfish to be a hero.

What he doesn't know

is you have been growing like a thorn bush 

your whole life,

sharp and full of spite,

pricking fingers, drawing blood

yet under his touch roses bloom

along your sand-paper skin.

He is the only one who can touch you

without getting cut.

You think it means something, _it must_

_mean something_.

You know you will never be her but he doesn't think

he deserves her anyway.

You wonder if you could deserve each other,

and as always

you wonder if you would make a better lover or a better killer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-decent murphamy poem I wrote a little bit ago. I never thought I'd write a poem for this specific ship but it won me over after a little browsing through the tag. Let me know if you liked it! If you want to see more of my writing you can find me over on tumblr at poet-tea-baby.


End file.
